


Just Be (Who You Wanna Be)

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Kinky Boots (2005), Kinky Boots - Lauper/Fierstein
Genre: F/M, a lil character study, everyone in this musical is bi, i don't make the rules, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: A little scene set after the end of the musical. Lauren and Charlie talk some things through.





	Just Be (Who You Wanna Be)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the touring production of the musical in Edinburgh last minute and I forgot how much I loved it and also how Gay the whole goddamn thing is? I started writing this in the interval and just finished it in a rush there. Just a little thing, needs polishing, a missing scene from after the musical ends.
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!

They were sitting in the bar after a Lola's Angels show, waiting for Lola to get changed, when Lauren brought it up.

“You know, Charlie, that fancying Lola doesn’t make you any less straight, right?” Lauren said, smirking at him in a way that made it very clear she’d seen him ogling Lola. 

“Yeah, I know,” Charlie said, and then hesitated. “I think that…” 

Lauren furrowed her brow at him. “What?”

“I think that maybe,” he stammered, “I think that actually I am… maybe I am… maybe I might not be totally straight though?”

Lauren went very still. “Are you asking me?”

“No,” said Charlie, sounding more sure. “I’m telling you. I was talking to some of Lola’s Angels and there’s all this stuff about gender I never knew about and I think that maybe I’m bisexual?” He said the word carefully, like he was trying it out. 

“So,” said Lauren tentatively, looking unsure, “so you still fancy me as well?”

Charlie grabbed her hands and squeezed them. “Lauren, of course I do! I love you and I fancy you and this won’t change that, I just… I know myself more now.”

Lauren beamed at him. “We all learned stuff from Lola,” she said. “I can dance in heels, and I never used to even be able to walk in them!” She looked at Charlie, and then paused, looking more serious. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, I’ve… been thinking about it a lot, and I’ve thought maybe for a while I wasn’t as straight as I thought I was, but I guess I first properly realised when Lola came to work as Simon. I’d fancied Lola for a while but I thought it was okay because she’s a  _ woman, _ you know. But then Simon was there, and so beautiful, and we were talking, and I realised I fancied him too. I just never realised it was a thing until I was talking to the Angels.”

“Huh,” said Lauren, and Charlie looked up at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I just… maybe I’m that too. What’s the word? Bisexual?”

Charlie nodded, gaping at her. “You-”

“Yeah, I’ve, I’ve always found girls pretty but that explains a lot.”

“Huh,” said Charlie.

They sat in silence for a moment, side by side, holding hands.

“Wow,” said Lauren eventually. “We have even more to thank Lola for than we thought.”

And Charlie smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/holIyshort) -come and say hi!


End file.
